Darkness and Light
by Akari Kamiya
Summary: For people who love a suspenseful summary, here's a suspenseful question for you; What if Byakuya Kuchiki had a daughter? That girl is me; and this is my story. This story will be updated often so check in when you can.
1. Chapter 1

A Re-Count by Akari Kamiya

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that it's a re-count but lemme set the record straight; it's a recount with multiple people's POVs I asked other people to write what the heck they were thinking during these events. I hope you enjoy my first ever posted story.**

Aizen has just defeated Ichigo and Renji. He was captured for several seconds by Captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Ichimaru, at the same time, was also captured by Rangiku for several seconds. Ichimaru has just been released due to the Gillians protecting Aizen, Tosen and himself.

**Rangiku's POV**

"Well, that's a pity; I quite enjoyed being your prisoner, until next time Rangiku."

_"That bastard! The audacity he has!" _I think to myself, glaring at the fool; _"And to think I ever loved him!"_

"Not so fast Gin," Aizen says, smirking. "We still have to show Captain Kuchiki his 'present,' of course simply seeing it will be enough for him."

"I want nothing from you." Captain Kuchiki answers quietly. I'm shocked he's even standing, wounds like that; by rights, he should be dead.

"Oh, I think you do want this present," Aizen replies, his eyes glittering menacingly; "After all, you've been searching for it for a very long time."

Aizen opens his left hand to reveal a dark green pendent, hanging from a silver chain. Wait…I've seen that crystal before! I know I have! I just have to remember where…

I hear a gasp; Captain Kuchiki is staring at the crystal with a dark look of anger and hatred on his face.

"You had it... All this time, you had it... And you kept it from me..." Captain Kuchiki says quietly, then, with all his strength he yells at Aizen:

"Do you know where she is?! Have you been keeping her from me?! All this time?!"

"Brother, please calm down! You'll make your wounds worse!" Rukia cries. Captain Kuchiki slumps against her in defeat, I'm no healer, but what I do know is that if those wounds don't be healed soon, he could die.

"Well, I was expecting maybe a better, may I say, calmer reaction to that" Aizen comments smugly and Captain Kuchiki only has a moment to glare viciously at him before a shadow leaps into the air, from behind the lines of stealth force soldiers. Then, another appears, from over the cliff on the other side of the sogyoku. Before anyone can do anything, both figures, who I can see now, are cloaked people; girls I think, slam into Aizen, a look of shock crosses his face as the pendent falls from his grasp. Time seems to slow as the pendent falls towards the ground, then it shatters into a million pieces, musical sounds echoing from the breaking glass. Then, something incredible happens, there's a flash of golden light, a thousand silver sparkles not unlike glitter and then in place of the shattered pendent, lies a girl. She's unconscious, with dark red hair tied back into a long plait, she looks to be about 90 years old (A/N: Although she would seem to be in her early teens in the world of the living, so about 14) and she's dressed in a Soul Reaper uniform. I can see third seat badge tied to her arm, but I can't make out the squad number. I can see Captain Kuchiki's face, shock and hurt filling it to the brim. The two clocked people land on either side of her, they seem to be talking. One of them pulls back their hood and crouches down to press two fingers to the girl's neck. Checking her pulse.

The other one pulls back her hood.

Both the clocked figures, they're young girls!

Then I recognize their faces, the unconscious girl too.

No…. it couldn't be them… they're dead! …Aren't they?

**A/N: dun dun DUN!**

**Lol! A big thanks to Rangiku for writing this chapter while not drinking Sake for once!**

**Tune in next time!**

**-Akari**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N (Non-RP): Sorry I didn't say this in chapter 1; I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Sakura and Aido. My two friends own Namiko and Kanae (these two appear in later chapters)**

_40 Years Ago; Soul Reaper Academy_

**Akari's POV:**

_I laugh, pulling at my Father's coat;_

_"Come on Papa, come play with me!" I cry, smiling, twirling, having fun._

_"Alright, alright I'm coming," he replies, smiling at me. I run ahead towards the cherry tree garden, I call out to my mother as I run past her window;_

_"Come on Mummy! Come pl-"_

"Akari, are you listening to me?"

I jump, startled and fall off my chair and, of course, the entire class bursts into laughter at that.

I pull myself to my feet and slump back into my chair, red faced and angry, trying to distract myself from the jeers and teasing by examining my pendent, it swirls with colour as if reflecting my emotions. I can't believe I let my memories take control again! This is so embarrassing! How my memories you may ask? I have this, well, _unusual_ talent, where I can travel back in time inside my head and relive my memories. Although that might sound cool, it's really not. I've lost count of how many times I've relived Lady Hisana's last moments (I'll explain this in a bit) or watched Lord Kuchiki (or, as I call him, Byakuya) go from a person who was great to be around, to the person who was the reason I left the Kuchiki manor to come here (I will also explain this in a bit) in a matter of days. Captain Ukitake says the reason I have this talent is most likely because of my zanpakto's possible abilities, which makes sense, I mean, quite a few soul reapers I've met have had some strange abilities in the past, before they discovered their zanpakto's name. I guess I should probably explain how I know the Kuchiki family so well, so I'll start from the beginning.

About 30 years ago, when I was a baby, I was abandoned on the front steps of the Kuchiki palace, while the guards were changing shifts; wrapped in a blanket and wearing a dark green, glass pendent.

No-one saw anyone enter or exit the grounds, from this I can gather that there's either a secret entrance into the grounds, or whoever bought me to the palace was a soul reaper and could use Shunpo, therefore being able to sneak in and out of the grounds in a quick succession. Once the guards found me, they took me to Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki his wife, Lady Hisana, saw me, she took me in her arms and said that she would raise me. A note was found within the blanket I was wrapped in declaring that my name was Akari Kamiya. Once he saw my last name, Byakuya delved into the birth records at the seireitai, looking for someone, anyone, who could possibly be my mother or father. He told Hisana that I deserved to know who I was related to by blood. He got a few leads that he followed up on, but came up with nothing. Once I got older and started asking why I didn't look anything at all like him or Hisana, he told me how I became to be his daughter and of his failed attempts to find my real family. Then he said that it was most likely that my parents weren't exactly truthful when writing my second name on that piece of paper, so that they couldn't be traced. I was sad at that, I didn't understand, why would they not want me? Why did they abandon me in the first place? I kept these questions to myself, not wanting to make Byakuya angry by asking too many questions. A few years later, when I was 7, Lady Hisana passed away due to illness, I was upset, but Byakuya was devastated. He locked himself in his room for days and when he finally came out, he was different. He never smiled or laughed at the jokes I made up and he started telling me to act like a Kuchiki. When I asked him what that meant, he told me that I should be more silent and polite rather than trying to talk to him every second of the day. I obeyed, not talking at all to visitors who came to pay their respects to Lady Hisana. They often asked me how I was or if I had any jokes for them, I never answered them, so they came to the conclusion that I was simply in shock from the pain. They were right, but not in the way they'd expect. I was so focused on making Byakuya happy I never realized what it was doing to my soul. I was always miserable, never laughing or playing pranks on the guards. I stopped calling Lord Kuchiki 'Papa' and started calling him Byakuya, out of spite rather than respect. Didn't he realize that the pain he was feeling was felt by me as well? Probably not. But when I called him 'Byakuya' for the first time, he didn't even bat an eyelid, he didn't even care. I tried as hard as I could to shut away my emotions, be like Byakuya, so that I could focus on my training, but in truth, I wanted nothing more than to leave the Kuchiki manor and my emotions with it and have a new start, somewhere far away. So when I was offered a place at the Soul Reaper Academy, I accepted immediately.

And that's where I am now. Being laughed at on a daily basis, the only teacher (or, rather, captain) who accepts me is Captain Ukitake from squad 13. He invites me for tea in his office sometimes. He is the reason I'm not miserable anymore, he is my only friend at the academy, since all the students think that since I'm a member of the Kuchiki clan, that I'm just a spoilt snob. I don't know how Ruki-Sama (My nickname for my considered 'half-sister') ever made it through all 3 years at the academy, but somehow she did and I intend to follow her example.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Here are some word and name meanings:**

**Akari: Light or brightness**

**Kamiya: Divine Valley**

**Akari Kamiya: Divine Valley of Light/Brightness (A/N (non-RP): only a guess but it seems pretty legit)**

**Shunpo: Flash Step**

**The next chapter will come out soon! I'm quite a quick typist…**

**Peace out!**

**-Akari**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N (Non-RP): I may be a little slower in updating this story because I'm working on quite a long one-shot at the moment; I really want to finish it so that I can post it as soon as I can. But for now; I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Sakura and Aido. My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae (Coming in later chapters).**

_10 Years Later…_

**Akari's POV**

"Alright! Everyone get up! Now!" Captain Soi Fon yells "That means you too Omaedea!"

I hear a groan from the room next to mine and grin. I check my watch, yep, five am, on the dot, jeez, the captain wasn't kidding when she said she was going to tighten the rules tenfold. I scramble out of bed, pull on my uniform and tie my third seat badge to my left arm. After plaiting my hair into a more manageable braid, I stand to attention at the door of my quarters, waiting for Captain Soi Fon to give us the first orders of the day.

"Alright, now listen up, all of you, at the captain's meeting early this morning, I was given a mission" the captain says, pacing the room "I'm to choose my three best men and move out immediately, we're heading to the black forest, just east of Rukongai." I stiffen, what kind of mission would take the captain to the Black Forest? And, more importantly, why did Captain Soi Fon accept it?

"Excuse me captain?" A voice pipes up, I recognize it as Sakura, the forth seat of the squad; "But what kind of mission is it? What are the orders?"

"I can only tell the squad members who are going those particular details" the captain replies; "I can't just give that kind of information out freely. I will come and tell you all when I have decided who is coming. Until then, dismissed!"

Yeah, as you can probably guess, I'm in squad 2 now. I only graduated 4 months ago. Earlier than any of my classmates. I'm 50 now (A/N (Non-rp): So, about 12) and I'm the youngest member of squad 2. Probably the youngest third seat ever, although I'm not sure. My talents for Kido, hand to hand combat and sword fighting are coming along well. My current mentor, Captain Hitsugaya, says I just might develop my Bankai within a few years or possibly sooner. I still see Captain Ukitake around too, whenever I'm not carrying out orders I go visit him. I still have memory flashbacks a lot, although they come more when I'm asleep than any other time. They're still sad or scary, like nightmares; it's only lucky that I'm a silent sleeper, or the whole squad would know about my dreams otherwise. Captain Ukitake was right about the memory flashes, it is indeed one of my zanpakto's abilities. What do I mean when I say one of its abilities? Well, I think I'll leave that story for another time. Let's just say it's a skill of the _dark dragon_. Don't ask, you'll probably figure it out yourself later.

_5 hours later_

"Alright!" Captain Soi Fon yells, everyone goes silent "Listen up! I've decided on the squad members who will be accompanying me to the Black Forest. Please remember that I have based my decision on skill and not so called 'favouritism.'" It's so silent right now; you could hear a pin drop. Captain Soi Fon takes a breath and then continues; "The three who will be coming with me will me; Forth seat Sakura, Ninth seat Aido and, after much consideration, Third seat Akari who will remain here on call for back-up." I wince, clearly she hesitated to bring me due to my age and compromised to only call me in if needed…dam, that's embarrassing.

_"Well, of course it is."_ A voice enters my mind, Kiko, my spirit companion, another long story. Let's just say that those with incredibly high spirit energy must either choose between being classified as a 'dangerous element' and being locked up in the maggots nest, as it's called, or, they can get Captain Kurotsuchi to build them a spirit companion. A small animal that absorbs small amounts of spirit energy each day in order to keep that person's reatsu in check, I chose to have a small, silver dragon; one that looks a bit like an animal from a zanpakto shikai release. As well as Kiko, I have a spirit energy restrictor bracelet, I won't explain that, just figure it out yourself, I think you should be able to considering the insanely long name (damn you Kurotsuchi!). As well as all that, Kiko and I can have telepathic conversations, it makes kinda easy to communicate with her rather than talking out loud.

_"Who asked you? Smart Alek?" _I retort, as she settles on my shoulder, wings flapping to keep her balance.

_"Nope, it was your inner soul, hehehe"_

_"Fuuuuuunnny! Can you go bug someone else for a while? I need to get to this meeting!"_

_"Fine, I see how it is!"_

_"You should have when we first met"_

I grin, knowing that I've won yet another of our arguments, she glares at me, then takes off, whipping me on the cheek with her tail as she goes.

"Ok, the three of you, come with me" Captain Soi Fon says "The rest of you, split up into groups and patrol the northern border of the seireitai"

"Yes Ma'am!" the whole squad yells.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed! I know the ending is abrupt but it's the best I could do, and it sounds kinda epic if you think about it**

**Oh, wait, I have more name meanings! Here they are:**

**Sakura: Cherry Blossom**

**Aido: Awe-inspiring and Noble (Byakuya should've been named that XP) **

**Kiko: Chrysanthemum Child**

**Soi Fon:** **Smash, Break or ****Hornet**** (suitable considering her zanpakto) **

**Keep on being awesome people! **

**R&R if you'd like, you don't have to; it's only a suggestion.**

**Peace out!**

**-Akari**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! The start of another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N (Non-RP): I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Sakura and Aido. My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae (Coming in later chapters).**

**Akari's POV**

"Alright, listen up, all of you." Captain Soi Fon Says. It's kind of intimidating in here, the captain's office; after all, the captain can be quite scary when she wants to be.

"Here's the situation;" The Captain continues, pacing;

"According to the department of research and development, strange hollow spirit energy is constantly appearing and disappearing, Forth seat Sakura and Ninth seat Aido will accompany me to the Black Forest." She stops pacing and turns to look at us before continuing;

"Meanwhile, Third seat Akari will remain here on standby until called for. Does everyone understand their orders?"

"Yes Ma'am" We murmur in unison. Then Aido says something extremely surprising; (considering he hates my guts…)

"Captain, I think Akari should go instead of me, her shikai and her fighting skills are better than mine."

"No" The Captain replies "Her skills may be better than yours, but your spiritual pressure is lower."

"Why should it matter?" Sakura buts in "I mean, someone with higher spirit pressure is going to be stronger, naturally."

"Because;" Captain Soi Fon says in a measured tone, as if she's patronizing a child; "A higher spiritual energy will be noticed leaving the seireitei and also entering the Black Forest, we are trying to carry out this mission without being known by anyone, ally or enemy. That is why none of you will say a word to anyone about what I have said here this morning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Captain" We reply, there are no more questions.

"Right, Sakura and Aido, prepare to move out and meet me just outside the north gate in one hour. Dismissed."

The three of us leave the room silently and go our separate ways. Aido and Sakura heading back towards their quarters, me heading towards squad 6's barracks, I usually say good morning to Byakuya at this time and then I head to squad 13's barracks to say hi to Captain Ukitake and Rukia.

_"Well, that went well." _Kiko's voice enters my mind again.

_"Yeah I guess so- wait, were you listening in?!"_ I ask, giving her a glare as she flies towards me.

_"Guilty as charged, sorry, I was too curious to resist"_ She lands on my shoulder, shooting me a guilty look before assuming her usual position around my neck, looking like a small, scaly scarf.

_"Anyway, seeming as you're not mad at me, can I come to see Rukia with you?"_ she asks me.

_"Give me one reason why I should let you?"_ I reply, a grin now covering my face. She thinks for a moment,

_"Well, what if someone decides to try and make you angry, there's no-one to absorb your spirit energy if I'm not there."_

_"Point taken, you can come, you realize I was going to let you anyway right?"_

_"Yeah, I just like messing with you"_

I smile and walk through the main gates of squad 2's grounds and look around, I can see Captain Aizen talking to Captain Ichimaru. Momo and Izuru are with them, the two lieutenants stop talking and start walking towards me, I shake my head and point in the general direction of the squad 6 barracks, basically telling them to stay with their captains and that I'll talk to them later. Momo grins and gives a nod, Izuru simply turns back to the captains and continues the conversation. I like Captain Aizen; he's real nice. He used to be my mentor before Captain Hitsugaya offered to take over, which come to think of it, is a good idea. Both of our zanpakto consist of dragons so it makes sense that he trains me.

I keep walking, Kiko flicking her tail every now and then, until I reach the squad 6 barracks.

Then, I hear a yell behind me.

"Hey! Akari! Wait up!" It's Renji.

I slow down and wait for him to catch up.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much," he replies "you're going to see the captain right?"

"Yeah, is he in his office?" I ask.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but no." He replies, a guilty look on his face. "He's actually in the world of the living right now, he left last night, some top secret mission."

I frown, focusing right now on not falling over, (the steps in these barracks are so tricky, they seriously have to replace them) he always tells me when he's going on a mission, more for the sake of keeping me out of his office rather from keeping me from worrying, but still, it does keep me from worrying.

"Was he in a rush?" I ask.

"I don't know, all I know is he left exactly one hour after he received the orders, I wish I could tell you more but I don't know anything else. Sorry"

"No, no, it's fine; you can't exactly help it if he didn't tell you anything."

We walk in silence, heading back towards the main doors of the barracks. I guess if he's not here I might as well head over to see Rukia and Captain Ukitake. I say good-bye to Renji and head over to see them alone, well, not really alone, but you get what I mean.

I walk inside the squad 13 barracks, say hi to Kione and Sentaro, who are currently arguing over who was going to take the captain his tea. I roll my eyes and knock on Captain Ukitake's office door. The elderly captain's quiet voice permits me to enter.

"Oh, Akari, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" Captain Ukitake greets me warmly, a smile lighting up his face, he doesn't look well, why is he doing paper work when he's ill?

"Maybe a friendly conversation? And telling me where Rukia is so that I can say hi to her as well?" I reply.

"Rukia is currently training with Captain Hisugaya and, well, we're talking right now aren't we?"

I laugh; Captain Ukitake always seems to have a joke up his sleeve. He's been that way for as long as I can remember.

"Thanks, I can't stay long; I'm on standby for a mission and I need to check in to the barracks every hour or so."

"Yes, I heard about that mission, tell me, is there a certain reason Captain Soi Fon kept you on standby?"

I tell him everything; about the meeting and the suspected reason why I have to stay unless needed and everything else we were told. He tells me that he knows a bit more than me (of course he does, he's a captain, not a third seat like me), but the information I was given is correct.

I spend about half an hour talking with Captain Ukitake, then I bid him, Kione and Sentaro farewell and, after checking in with my squad (no news from the team, no surprise there), head towards the Squad 10 barracks in search of my half-sister (technically, she's my half-auntie but since she's only a 10-20 years older than me, we prefer to be sisters). I don't have to look far; practically the whole squad has turned out to watch Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia spar. I watch the end of the fight, with the captain winning yet again, leaving the training ground in a mess of ice and destroyed ground. As always, I'm watching out for Rangiku, she's always trying to drag me into fighting her captain; it's irritating, considering I don't want to fight him after last time. What happened last time you ask? Well, let's just say it was an _explosive_ fight.

I watch as Rukia shakes Captain Hitsugaya's hand and walks over to…oh lord help me…Rangiku. I try to sneak away without being seen, with no luck, I get grabbed from behind.

"Hey Akari! I didn't know you were coming to watch today!" It's Rangiku, great, just great.

Meanwhile, Kiko is laughing her head off inside my head, her tiny body shaking with laughter. I tell her to shut up and turn to face the squad 10 lieutenant.

"Actually, I just came to find Rukia; I only got here about 10 minutes ago."

"Well, surely you have time to finally have that rematch with my captain?"

I sigh, she never takes a hint, I hate how she can flash step, you can never sense her reishi until she's right next to you or behind you. That's why I never moved away from where she was going to appear.

"Actually, Rangiku, I was just leaving."

"Awwwwww, come one! You haven't sparred with anyone in soooooooo long."

Just then, Rukia shunpo's right next to me, grinning even though she lost her fight.

_"Uh oh, she doesn't know why I shouldn't fight Captain Hitsugaya does she?" _I ask Kiko.

_"Nope, have fun getting yourself out of this one Kari."_

I sigh, Kiko is so clueless sometimes, she wasn't created yet when I first fought the squad 10 captain, so she has no idea what happened last time. Actually, to tell the truth, I can't even remember that fight, I only remember the aftermath, and it was not pretty. The only thing Kiko knows is that I vowed to myself to never fight any of the captains again.

"Hey Akari!" Rukia says enthusiastically "What brings you here?"

Before I can answer, Rangiku buts in;

"I was just trying to persuade her to spar with the captain, because she hasn't sparred with him or anyone for a really long time."

"Oooooooooh, I would love to finally see your shikai!" Rukia says, she's clearly still on an adrenaline high, she's not usually this hyped up. "You should totally fight him! Come on Akari! What are you afraid of?"

"Not Captain Hitsugaya, Surely." Rangiku adds.

"And why exactly shouldn't she be afraid of me? Rangiku?" A voice comes from behind the tall lieutenant.

"Aah! Captain!" Rangiku cries, shocked, I snigger, Rangiku's face is hilarious when she's surprised.

Captain Hisugaya steps out from behind Rangiku, a smug look on his face, I reckon he enjoys moments like these, scaring Rangiku. I personally agree that it's a good idea; her reaction is so funny when she gets caught saying or doing something she shouldn't be. Like getting drunk.

"I'm waiting." He says, one eyebrow raised, snarky, arrogant, he's the perfect person to keep Rangiku in line.

"Ummmmmm…no reason…I was just joking…" Rangiku replies nervously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Then he turns to me, "Continuing on from what Rangiku was saying, I actually wouldn't mind sparring with you Akari."

Behind Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku's eyes almost shoot out of her skull. The captain has never called anyone outside his own squad by their first name, not to mention offer to spar with them. I sigh, with Rangiku, Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya against me, there's no way I can say no. I agree hesitantly, hoping the squad 10 captain was joking. No such luck, he leads me to the training ground and takes his place 20 metres away, just opposite me. I stare him down, trying to talking him out of it using my eyes; with no luck I should add. Then I get an idea;

_"Kiko, how much of my spirit energy are you able to take without destroying my life force?"_

_"Ummmmmm…half to three quarters at most? That's only a guess mind you."_

_'Dammit, ok never mind, I'll just have to stay in control"_

_"Good luck"_

There's no sarcasm in her voice, she means it. I'm just about to tell her to leave the battle field when Captain Hitsugaya makes his move, drawing his sword and yelling the command for his shikai release.

"Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

I grip my zanpakto and leap out of the way, how can I ever win this fight without letting my riatsu get out of control?

**A/N Pretty epic ending! I worked on this for 1-2 hours off the top of my head, starting the next chapter soon! How will the fight turn out?**

**Bye for now!**

**-Akari**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in 4 days! this is actually a long time to not be posting (for me)! To apologise for forgetting to post two days ago; there will be another chapter also posted today. I'll be posting that one in exactly... 5 minutes! so stay tuned and enjoy! **

A/N (Non-RP): I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Sakura and Aido. My two friends own Namiko and Kanae (these two appear in later chapters)

**Akari's POV**

I leap out of the way yet again as Captain Hitsugaya's shikai misses another hit, why is he holding back? Is he waiting for me to release my shikai as well?

_"Well, why keep him waiting?"_ Kiko asks _"Why avoid what cannot be avoided?"_

_"Can you save the fortune cookie idiocy for later? I'm kinda busy right now!"_ I reply as I leap into the air, dodging another hit.

_"Don't worry! I'll absorb any unneeded spirit energy, just go for it! If you keep on going like this you're going to lose!"_

I take a deep breath; well, here we go. I draw my zanpakto;

"Descend from the heavens! Hikari no Ryu!"

Immediately a burst of light extends from the blade, I can feel it transform in my hands, turning into two separate blades. I throw one to my left hand and wait for the golden clouds to clear away. I hear gasps as many people see my shikai for the first time, including Rukia, who gapes in amazement.

"Nice, I was wondering when you'd finally make your move." The captain comments smugly, was he goading me all along? Trying to trick me into releasing my shikai? I examine the blades I haven't seen in such a long time; black fans, made from blades, with a gold dragon frying across each one; they seem to be staring at me. Captain Hitsugaya prepares to make his next move, I take up a battle stance; alright then, here we go.

Before he can make his move, I throw the fan in my right hand toward him, curving it nicely so that it heads straight for him. He only just manages to get out of the way, the fan slams into the wall of the training ground, crumbling it to mere rubble. All of a sudden, I have no fear, I just have to relax and keep in control, just as Captain Ukitake keeps telling me. I reach out a hand for my fan of blades to return to me, but it doesn't come. Perfect, just perfect, I kind of expected this, I haven't talked to Hikari in such a long time, so it's no wonder she's not responding; I'll just have to fight with one blade then, and go for close up attacks and not projectile attacks. I launch myself at the captain, new energy coursing through my veins.

"Show the darkness of light! Daaku Doragon!" the words are out of my mouth before I even realize what I'm saying. Daaku Doragon…another spirit of my zanpakto besides Hikari; I've known since forever that my zanpakto is special, a double spirit blade. A double spirit blade is a zanpakto that has two different shikai releases; mine is a darkness and light double spirit blade, meaning that I have one spirit of darkness and one spirit of light. Captain Kurotsuchi once told me that a blade like that shouldn't even exist; and that a combination of two elements never meant to collide could be disastrous. Luckily, the two souls seem to get along and don't even try to merge, I don't know what would happen if they did, but I don't want to find out.

As soon as I yell those commanding words, two black bursts of energy let loose a wave of dark reishi. The single fan in my hand morphs and changes, until I no longer need to hold it. I gasp as I see the end result, as do others; two dragons, both black with red eyes, it would seem that the fan in the rubble morphed as well. True animals of darkness and fear, waiting for my command, then I notice how much spirit energy I'm letting loose.

_"Kiko…?"_ I question, thoughts shaking; _"Is there any way you could possibly-"_

_"Say no more, I'm already on it, just focus on the fight."_ She replies, she sounds irritated, like she always is when she's concentrating;

_"I'm absorbing as much as I can."_ She sounds like she's straining herself.

_"Don't outdo yourself, just do your best."_

I cut off connection and bring my eyes up to meet Captain Hitsugaya's, he seems unsure of what to do next. Then he makes his decision;

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Despite my attempts to move away, my ankle gets caught by the ice and I end up stranded in the middle of the battle field, trapped and open for attack, with me trapped and unable to keep my zanpakto release under control, the two dragons melt away before I can give them any command.

_"Dammit! What can I possibly do now?! He's moving too fast for me to attack while I'm still…" _Indeed, Captain Hitsugaya, now in his Bankai form, is moving too fast for me to possibly take aim with my kido… I need to escape first or I'm done for. I could just get one of the dragons to get me loose, but I don't know if I can even control my spirit energy, much less give those dragons a command. What if they attack me instead of free me? I know that they shouldn't, as they are my zanpakto, but I don't want to take any risks.

I know I shouldn't be getting so worked up over a simple sparring session, but I haven't sparred in so long and I'm determined to show my new skills by winning this fight.

As a desperate attempt to escape, I begin to mutter the incantation for Shakkaho under my breath.

"Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man…"

Captain Hitsugaya shoots toward me, preparing to land the final blow, he only has to press his sword to my throat to win, I keep murmuring the incantation;

"Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges…" I up my voice to my normal tone and point my right hand down at my foot as I keep chanting, the captain's face turns from one of smug victory to one of horror;

"…March on to the south! Hado 31! Shakkaho!" A flash of red light erupts from my right hand, blasting the ice away and providing the right amount of cover for me to escape.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV**

"Damn!" I yell, as the explosion of red sends me flying backwards. She's gotten better at Kido… maybe I should step up her training.

The smoke gradually clears, revealing the rest of the battle field. Everyone on the sidelines goes silent, even Rangiku, who hasn't stopped talking since we started fighting.

There's no trace of Akari. Not even a footprint.

Where is she? She can't have blown herself up, not even with a blast like that, Kiko is designed to prevent stuff like that, yet she hasn't moved from Rukia's shoulder, where she's been since the start of the fight. So wherever she is, Akari is in control.

But… I can't even sense her spiritual pressure… Rukia looks worried, so it seems not just me who can't sense her.

So where is she?

**Akari's POV**

What on earth did I just do? I don't think Captain Hitsugaya can see me anymore.

I'm standing against the eastern wall of the training ground. The captain has turned full circle, searching for me; his eyes have passed right over me again and again. I look down at my hands and almost cry out in shock; my body has taken on a ghostly factor, it's almost as if…as if…I've melted into the shadows…

Have I become a shadow? Could this be one of Daaku Doragon's abilities? Morphing him and myself into shadows? I decide to test my new ability, I wait until Captain Hitsugaya's back is turned, then I take a single step forward. Immediately, I see my body go back to its original form; I quickly step back again and turn back into a shadow.

_"Kiko?"_ I ask, wondering if she can hear me while I'm in this form, I receive my answer immediately;

_"Oh dear god! You're alive?! Where in hell are you?!" _Her thoughts piece my skull like a knife; she was actually scared!

_"I'll tell you later, right now, I need you to ask Rukia something."_

_"Yeah, ok, what?" _

_"Would you ask her if I'm allowed to run on the rooftops? And tell her not to make a sound; I don't want Captain Hitsugaya knowing that I'm still here."_

I break the connection to give her a chance to ask Rukia the question. While I wait, I try to come up with a back-up plan per chance the answer is no, with no avail. Then, Kiko interrupts my thoughts;

_"She said that anything is allowed in an all-out sparring session, ohm and she wants to know why and where you are, and a lot of other things including whether you're alive or not. What should I tell her?"_

_"Just tell her to wait and see,"_ I reply, then I cut off the connection, not wanting any more distractions.

I slide along the wall and leap up on top of it, I become visible for only a second until I throw myself down onto the roof tiles. A single gasp indicates that someone may have seen me, I look down, Nanao, and she's staring right where I just was. Dammit, she did see me, lucky for me; Captain Kyoraku is not the type of person who likes to ruin a surprise. I see him mutter to her out of the corner of his mouth, she stops staring.

I sigh in relief and start crawling along the slanted roof, stopping every now and then to check if I'm still a shadow. This 10 minute process takes me all the way to the alert tower on the very edge of the training ground, it's a very old tower, now only used to watch sparring matches ever since the newer, taller, alert towers were built. I know that now I've 'disappeared' it won't be long until someone climbs up this alert tower to try and find where I've gone, but for now, it's empty. I shuffle along until I'm behind the alert tower, then, using reishi to launch myself upwards, I jump to the roof of the tall building, not even bothering to hide, now that no-one has thought to look up yet. Captain Hitsugaya has his back to me, asking others if they can sense my spiritual pressure; so, even if I'm not a shadow, I'm still able to hide myself so well? I really need to figure out to do this for myself…

I decide to end this fight;

"Descend from the heavens…"I murmur quietly, Rukia and Rangiku have noticed me, I can see by the looks on their faces, I raise my voice to a yell; "Hikari no Ryu!"

The squad 10 captain whips around in shock, but I'm already gone, I knew he would turn around, so I was already preparing to shunpo right behind him while I was releasing my shikai.

It all happens so fast I can't even believe it, all of a sudden I'm behind Captain Hitsugaya, my half opened fan at his throat. The blades digging in to his skin, I don't believe it, I've won.

**A/N Oh man! I have the biggest crick in my neck after writing this one! It took a lot of writing and re-writing to get it perfect!**

**Oh, by the way, here are some more word meanings!**

**Hikari no Ryu: Dragon of Light**

**Daaku Doragon: Dark Dragon**

**And, this is kind of an extra one, I know I don't really need it but oh well, it's kinda cool:**

**Daiguren Hyorinmaru: Great Crimson Ice Ring**

**Bye Bye now! **

**-Akari**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N (Non-RP): I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Aido and Sakura. My two Bffs own Namiko and Kanae (Still to come in later chapters)

**Akari's POV**

Silence, nothing but silence. No-one makes a sound; I don't even think anyone even breathed in that single minute that followed. I take a step back from Captain Hitsugaya and sheath my zanpakto, in that one movement, followed by a tiny 'click' of the hilt resting on the top of the sheath, the entire training ground explodes. Or, rather, it seems that way, for the amount of noise everyone is making. Everyone is crowding around me, shaking my hands, yelling their congratulations or just wanting to tell me how amazing I was. Wait… I was amazing?

_"Yes!" _Kiko yells _"You were amazing, no, that's an understatement, you were incredible! How on earth did you do that?!"_

_"That's what I want to know" _I tell her, I have no idea how that ability suddenly developed.

I decide to figure it out later, right now; I just want to focus on getting out of this crowd. I don't like crowds, or tight spaces, or even staying still for a long time; I'm claustrophobic. I have been ever since that first fight with Captain Hitsugaya, on that day I was trapped in a large pile of rubble and it took the recovery crew ages to dig me out. I won't elaborate anymore; I think you can figure out the effect something like that would have on me.

"Oi! Everyone listen up! Now!" it's Renji, he's climbed on top of the roof where I had leapt up only 15 minutes ago, it seems so much longer than that…

"There's an urgent hell butterfly here for Akari, she's on standby for a mission and I think she needs to hear this!"

The crowd parts to let me through and I run to Renji, who passes the tiny black creature over to me. Immediately, I hear Captain Soi Fon's voice in my mind;

_"Third seat Akari. This is Captain Soi Fon of squad 2. Based on your orders from this morning and the situation we have at present, I am hereby ordering you to complete your mission as a standby and head to the Black Forest immediately. After much discussion with Forth seat Sakura and Ninth seat Aido, we have decided that your skills with the elements of darkness and light will be extremely valuable in the current situation. You have your orders, Third seat Akari. Now follow them and be quick about it! We haven't a spare moment to waste!"_

I spring into action immediately, leaving Renji to explain the situation to the others. I feel bad for not saying anything to the captain, but it can't be helped, clearly Captain Soi Fon really needs me in the field.

I run across the rooftops of the other buildings, Kiko flying behind me, trying to catch up, but I know I can't stop; I have to get back to the squad 2 barracks and get a message sent to my captain, so that I can tell her I'm on my way.

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry this chapter is sooooo short, I just wanted to get this one out as soon as possible as I'm heading in the direction of memory block (and writers block), I may not have another chapter out for some time, I'm just really busy with training and stuff.**

**Again, so sorry and kinda sad, I did really want this chapter to be longer, but, I can't write anymore for the time being, I can't remember what happens next, I'll have to talk to my friends and see if we can work this out together.**

**Bye for now, not forever**

**-Akari**

**A/N (Non-RP): ****I do have another story coming out really soon; it's a remake of one of the Bleach movies! I've been trying to finish this one for quite some time but I didn't know what to write! You guys have no idea how many times I had to watch the movie to finally know what to write!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N (Non-RP): Ok ok, I know I said that I was on the verge of writers block; and I was! Believe me! So I'll tell you what happened; I woke up at about midnight last night with a massive brainwave! And here it is! In this chapter! I'm so happy I could get this chapter out today! And you know what? I also know what I'm going to write for a few more chapters now! YAY! **

**Before I let this chapter play out, I have some replies to your reviews;**

**Professor McGonagal: **Thank you very much!:D

**Hylla: **I'm glad you like my story! I think your pen-name is cool by the way:)

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan: **Thank you for your generous review! In answer to your question; no I will not be making this Hitsuruki. No offense, but I actually ship Hitsuhina; but none of the stories I write are going to be Hitsuhina. I prefer my stories to be Toshiro/OC. But I'm not going to spoil the ending for anyone; so you'll have to keep reading and see!

**I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Aido and Sakura. My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae**

**Thanks for being so supportive of my story!**

**Please enjoy!**

_5 Hours Later_

**Akari's POV**

That spiritual pressure…a hollow? No, it seems…stronger…unnatural. That's no normal hollow. The thought of that spurs me on faster, this unusual spiritual pressure may be the very reason I was called out here. I'm so tired, for some reason, I seem to become slower with each step.

_"That's the power of this forest."_ Kiko says _"It has an effect on your mind, making you think you're moving slower and slower until you are under the impression you aren't moving at all."_

_"Hmmmm… did I miss that lecture session? With Captain Hitsugaya?"_

I'm thinking I did; there have been a couple of times where I've had to skip training for one reason or another…

_"I distinctly remember you falling asleep in the middle of that one"_ Kiko replies, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

I glare at her and keep walking.

Wait; that spiritual pressure, there it is again! And this time it's stronger!

A wave of reishi consumes me, pushing me towards the ground. My mind is nothing but a hazy mush of pain and confusion. I grip the sides of my head as if that will suppress it. I can hear Kiko screeching, trying to get in my head to talk to me, to figure out what's wrong. I don't know how to tell her; I'm in no condition to communicate with her telepathically.

What on earth is going on?!

What's happening to me?!

**Overview of a Shadow **(Written only based on evidence found at the scene, we're not sure what was really said or thought)

"Hmmmmmmmm," I murmur, I'm surprised how easy it was to overcome her….. It took forever to force her captain to the ground, but then, Soi Fon is a captain. I watch as the young girl curls up on the ground, her little freak of a companion beside her, screeching in despair. Every now and then, the tiny beast looks around, as if she knows I'm here.

Hmmmmmmm; maybe she does, there's no limit of possibilities to what that thing can do….

"What should we do now my lord? Do we imprison her?" my faithful servant, the one who is controlling the thoughts is the girl's head, asks me, I answer without hesitation;

"Yes I think – what on earth?!"

I stare at the girl in amazement, what on earth is happening?!

**Akari's POV**

I gasp as relief comes over me. It looks as if Hikari no Ryu and Daaku Doragon, my Zanpakto spirits, have somehow manifested themselves! And are attempting to protect my mind! Hikari is a simple, traditional Japanese dragon in a beautiful gold colour and Daaku, on the other hand, looks like a black dragon from the dark ages, he's only a bit bigger than Kiko though, who's only a bit bigger than a chiwawa dog (A/N (Non-RP): only way I could describe the size, lol, sorry).

Slowly, the pain fades, leaving me lying on the ground, silence covering me like a blanket, the three dragons, two of them slightly hazy, taking turns observing the surroundings and looking at me, waiting for me to speak, or to even move.

I stare at Kiko, she's shivering, all of a sudden, I hear her voice, slightly shaky, as if she's afraid;

_"Are you alright?"_ Her voice is timid, as if she's afraid she'll scare me, I answer using as little reishi as possible.

_"I think so… The pain is gone… Did you feel it too?" _

_"Only a little, like an irritating headache"_

I frown, digesting this new information, Kiko continues;

_"I think whoever did that didn't just want to scare people away; I think they were targeting you in particular, Akari."_

_"That's right, they were."_ A new voice enters my mind, but it's familiar all the same. Calm, smooth and light; it's defiantly Hikari.

_"You could sense them?" _I question _"Can you figure out where they are? Or were?"_

_"Not now; whoever they were, they were concealing their spirit energy so well that I couldn't tell who they were, it's impossible to even attempt to trace them now-"_

_"Wait, I think I know how we can track them"_

I jump as the quiet voice of Daaku enters my mind. His voice matches his appearance; dark and mysterious. If I didn't know better I would think that he was an enemy, those dark red eyes and intimidating appearance, he'd make a great villain in one of my favourite stories.

Meanwhile, Kiko is asking him how we could possibly track them at this point;

_"Well, it's kind of hard to explain; to put it simply, we could figure out who they are and why they are targeting Akari by tracing their spirit energy backwards."_

Hikari and Kiko's faces are filled with nothing but confusion; and I'm sure I look confused too. Daaku sighs;

_"We could trace their steps using a small amount of spiritual pressure, to get to the last place they attacked someone or something, where their Reishi was last released."_

I nod, understanding at last, it made sense, but then I thought again, maybe it wasn't such a good idea, speaking out loud this time, I voice my thoughts;

"I can't, you guys can, if you want, but I can't. I have to keep going to get to the base of Black Mountain; that's where my captain is waiting for me and I can't possibly let my squad down, not now that I know there's something dangerous haunting this forest."

Hikari nods, understanding colouring her gaze; she knows what it's like to be loyal to someone. She was there, the last time I faced a danger I didn't think I could defeat, when I was only a student at the academy, but that's a story for another time. Right now, I have to get moving.

The three of us agree that actions on my part can wait until I reach my captain. I get to my feet, slightly shaky, wondering that, in my current condition, whether I'll be able to walk without falling.

I feel Hikari and Daaku re-enter my blade, leaving Kiko to flutter up and sit on my shoulder. Head held high and surveying the area, I continue towards Black Mountain; it doesn't even seem like a long journey anymore.

_3 Hours Later….._

The sun is setting now, a magnificent arch of crimson and gold. Before I can comment on it, Daaku materializes right next to me, scaring me out of my wits. Kiko sniggers as I try to regain my balance, climbing a hill after being shocked like that isn't easy.

_"What the heck Daaku?!" _I question _"What's the big idea, scaring me like that?!"_

_"My apologies,"_ He replies; _"But I can sense a strange spiritual pressure, the same one that attacked you, Akari."_

I stare at him, blinking;

_"Where?"_ I hear Kiko ask him _"How far away is it?"_

_"It's old, maybe by a few hours, it may be the last place it attacked someone. I believe there are also some other reishi there as well, as if there was a fight there. It's in a clearing at the top of this hill; I think there are some shinagami there as well."_

That snaps me out of my shocked state, there's only one group that could be. My captain, forth seat and ninth seat.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! No idea when I'll start writing the next chapter, I might start it right now or in a weeks' time, who knows. But I do know ****_what_**** I'm going to write, so stay tuned!**

**Bye bye now!**

**-Akari**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N (non-RP): I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Aido and Sakura. My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae

Running, just running.

Dust fills my lungs, kicked up from my feet, but I don't take any notice.

I can sense Daaku return to my blade and Kiko zooming along beside me, but I take no notice.

I have no fear.

I can't feel the rocks that cut into my sandals and then my feet, I can't hear the birds screeching or the bushes rustling as I interrupt their peaceful slumber. I'm not aware of anything except the overwhelming fact that my Captain, my best friend and my sworn enemy may be in trouble (I think you can guess who each one is).

I crash through the underbrush, finally reaching the campsite I've been racing towards for the past 10 minutes, Kiko lands on my shoulder, but I don't acknowledge her; for the site that I can see right now has rendered me speechless. The campsite is destroyed, with no sign of anyone about.

_"_Daaku_?"_ I ask; he materializes next to me, a sombre look on his face.

_"Yes, I can sense a spiritual pressure; that girl, the Forth seat. It's very feint, but it's there. Although I cannot sense the others and I know them very well, it would be impossible for me to mistake theirs for something or someone else."_

I frown in frustration, what on earth has happened here?

Who did this? And what was their motive?

It can't have been a hollow, unless it was a very smart one, which is very unlikely. If it was a hollow, then the camp would be in much worse condition and there would most likely be large footprints in the ground, but there is nothing, no footprints or any familiar spiritual pressure. By familiar spiritual pressure I mean reishi that feels relatively like a hollow's.

_"So 'Boss,'"_ Kiko asks, trying to cheer me up by calling me her old nickname for me, any other time I would get annoyed with her but right now I really can't be bothered.

_"What do we do now?"_

I glare at her and pinch her tail;

_"What do you think? We follow Sakura's spiritual pressure, however feint it may be, and we hopefully find her. It's better to have a teammate in this case than to work alone."_

Kiko and Daaku agree with me, returning to their original places; Daaku in my zanpakto and Kiko around my neck. I can feel Hikari talking to the black dragon, but I don't even bother tune in to what their saying. I only have one thing on my mind.

Don't worry Sakura; I'm coming.

**Sakura's POV**

I've never been so afraid in my life, I've been beaten up, all my spirit energy taken and Yorufu no okami (A/N (Non-RP); Her zanpakto, powers may be explained later) has been taken from me has disappeared from the immediate area. At least, that's all I can tell at present; her spirit energy seems to be far away.

Alone, so alone.

I have never felt so useless in my life. I can feel my captain's reishi spiking every now and again, so all I can conclude from that is that she's either in a lot of pain or she's frustrated.

Then I notice that there's no light coming through the window anymore.

It's past sunset, surely someone will come for us, someone will notice that we're missing!

If they don't, those traitors will surely kill us and then head on to destroy the Seireitei. The power they have is incredible, horrible, but incredible. Even I can tell that! And I let a 50 year old beat me in a battle!

Wait a minute…Akari! Surely when she reaches our abandoned camp she'll know! Then she'll come and help us defeat those traitor bastards!

But…how can we let her know where we are? From this far underground, even with a window to the outside, it's impossible.

I'm beginning to lose hope… we've failed our mission to protect the Seireitei. I can't bear that thought…. And yet… it's true.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**I hadn't expected to finish this chapter so early! Yay!**

**I can't wait for the next chapter, in which two very special characters are ****_finally_**** going to enter! They've been waiting and waiting to finally have their point of view added to this story!**

**Until next time!**

**Bye!**

**-Akari**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I own nothing and nobody except Akari, Aido and Sakura. My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae; who are FINALLY making an appearance in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Kanae Akiyama's POV **

I frown, surveying the abandoned camp. Where on earth could they have gone? It's only been 15 hours since they were given the order to move out and even then this was only supposed to be a surveillance mission, meaning that they should be checking in with the 12th division every 3 hours. But even if they did, we would still be sent out here for one reason or another, just to get rid of us.

"Why are we here anyway?" Says Namiko from behind me; voicing my thoughts.

I sigh and turn to look at her, the short girl scowls at her surroundings, her brown fringe flops onto her face, she blows at it in frustration, but otherwise leaves it be.

"Look, I've told you already, I don't know; it's not like they actually told us where they're going to be!"

"Well clearly they're not here!"

I sigh again, she's so irritating sometimes; but she's even worse when she's had anything to do with sugar! (A/N: Inside joke between me and my friends; please don't ask.)

I decide to ignore her and come up with a reasonable plan;

"We should check the place for clues and see if we can figure out where they went and why this place is in shambles."

As usual, she has a better idea (So she thinks), but at least she's polite this time;

"What's the point in that? I'm not trying to be a smart-alek I'm seriously curious. How about we just use shunpo to fly around and see if we can find them?"

"You have a point; but how has Captain Hitsugaya always taught us to proceed if squad members go missing?"

She replies immediately, owing to the fact that she knows his lectures off by heart;

"Before deciding which path to take, look for proper clues that give you a clear indication of where they may have gone."

"I rest my case."

She glares at me, I ignore her and head further into the camp, scanning my surroundings. Whoever did this really did a number on this place; all three tents destroyed, camp fire embers scattered about and no sign of any food or water anywhere. Not to mention the countless trees and other parts of landscape destroyed.

Wait, what's that?

I crouch down to press my hand to the ground; spiritual pressure.

"Did you find something?" Namiko asks me.

"Yes." I tell her "Reishi; it's fresh too, only a few hours old"

Namiko grins, I think she just wants to find someone she can fight…. She's like that. I think she wants to find the person who made her sister disappear off the Seireitei's radar. I don't blame her, if I had a sister, I'd want to protect her as well.

"So," I say; "I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm gonna guess you want to follow this reishi trail I've found here."

She grins;

"You betcha!"

**Akari's POV**

I scowl; something's not right, I can tell.

The birds aren't singing anymore and the breeze is gone.

Daaku says that the Sakura's spiritual pressure is stronger.

We're close, I can almost sense it myself; it seems like a small tickle at the back of my mind, but it's there.

Sakura's life force.

I hold onto it and follow it, clutching it like a lifeline.

Then Hikari's voice snaps me out of my daydream;

_"Akari, there's someone near you! They're close!"_

"Damn" I mutter aloud and draw my sword.

I turn in a full circle, but I can't see them nor sense their spiritual pressure; they're hiding.

I wait. I've always considered it a better idea to wait for my opponent to make the first move.

I sit down on the dusty ground, eyes closed.

Dammit! I still can't sense them! Whoever they are they must be really good at kido, I know that someone is there; one, maybe two people, but no matter how hard I try; I can't pick up any trace of reishi.

Then, someone makes a move. I feel someone leaping towards me from the trees, two someones.

In less than a second, I'm on my feet and whirling around to block their attacks. They're both about my age, with identical expressions on their faces.

I immediately recognize them.

As soon as they see my face, the two girls leap back again, sheath their swords and embrace me instead.

Namiko and Kanae; my two friends from back at the academy. They look so different I didn't even realize it was them at first.

"Oh my gosh! It's you Akari!" Namiko cries; "We thought you were the one who attacked the camp! That's why we attacked you!" She's energetic and jumpy as usual; I haven't been to see them in a while.

"Yes," agrees Kanae "I found an unknown spiritual pressure back at the abandoned camp, we both thought that it would be from the one who originally destroyed it." Calm and collected, never over-thinking anything; she's the exact opposite of Namiko. No wonder we're friends; Namiko is super energetic and kinda annoying at times, Kanae is calm, collected and would rather talk before fight. As for me, well, I'm in the middle; I'm quite energetic and I can be annoying when I want to be, but I know when to keep my mouth shut and obey orders.

I frown; they didn't recognize my spiritual pressure? I voice my question to the girls;

"I'm not sure why, but it didn't feel anything like yours, it felt dark and mysterious."

Kanae says; looking confused. I don't blame her. Kanae is an expert at kido; she can hide her spiritual pressure and use kido, bakudo and hado like a captain. This would be the first time she's failed to correctly analyse whose spiritual pressure is whose.

Now I understand; they must have found the spiritual pressure that was emitting from me when I was in a mind link with Daaku.

I explain to my friends my theory, telling them everything about my journey so far as we walk. Including the dark reishi that I was attacked by. They're shocked by this, asking questions and trying to comprehend possibilities.

I also tell them how Hikari and Daaku manifested and saved me, they're awed by this, claiming that something like that has never happened to them.

"Look," I tell them; "I don't know what the hell happened to me back there but I do know this, explanations can wait until we find my captain and," I look at Namiko; "your sister."

"I agree." Kanae replies

Namiko nods in agreement.

I nod to them, confident;

"If we stick together I don't think anything could ever bring us down!" I say confidently.

The two of them nod in agreement and we head out, getting closer to Sakura with every step.

We go from a walk to a run to shunpoing though the trees within minutes. Not talking, not even grinning at each other.

We're so focused on our goal, we don't even have time to think up a reasonable plan before we arrive.

The enemy camp.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN-NUN!**

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself there, lol.**

**Wow, I have the driest throat ****_in history_****!**

**I haven't had a drink of water in about 2-3 hours I've been so focused on this story!**

** Well; I'm going to get a drink and then I'm going to get on to the DOUBLE DIDGET CHAPTER!**

**I can't believe I'm on to chapter 10 already!**

**Talk later!**

**Peace out!**

**-Akari **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG I can't believe its chapter 10 already! It's taken weeks and weeks of writing, editing, re-writing, re-re-writing and more to get to this point. Thanks so much for everyone's support throughout this series, I've had so much fun writing it and I hope you all have had fun reading it. Now it's time for the interesting chapters! The fights! The epicness! The pineappleness! (My friend asked me to write that; thanks for the comedic relief Nami). I gotta big bowl of chips and another bowl of fruit salad (brain food) next to me to eat as I write, so I'm ready to write the best chapter yet! So, without further ado… on with the story!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Akari's POV**

I peek over the rock shelf we've been camping behind, frowning.

It's strange; how can they have not sensed our spiritual pressure yet? They must be waiting, like us, although Namiko thinks otherwise.

"Why would they wait if they know we're here? Attacking us now would give them the upper hand!"

I shoot Kanae a withering look; she smirks but shakes her head, telling me that it's useless to try and argue. Meanwhile, Namiko is still talking, geez if we don't shut her up soon they'll defiantly know we're here;

"Why don't we just go and attack them? I mean, if they really don't know we're here then we have the upper hand!"

Kanae sighs and turns to face her, you can tell by the look on her face she's had enough;

"Because, as I said already, the spiritual pressure I can sense in there is that of a captain's, maybe stronger." She explains patiently;

"So? We outnumber that one person, three to one."

Now it's my turn to get frustrated;

"Namiko, have you ever seen any of the captains train?"

She mutters something too quietly for us to hear.

"Could you repeat that please?" I ask.

"No, I haven't." She says, louder this time.

"My point is, we are two third seats and one forth seat against someone with the spiritual pressure of a captain, we wouldn't have a chance even if we did carry out an ambush."

For once, she keeps her mouth shut.

For the next few hours, we take turns watching the camp, making plans and resting, preparing ourselves in case it does come to a fight.

Then, at about midnight, we make our move.

**Namiko's POV**

We leap over the rocks and shunpo into the camp, swords drawn, ready for anything they might throw at us.

Nothing.

No-one attacks us; no-one even makes an appearance.

Nothing but silence and emptiness

I look at the girls and gesture towards the cave built prison, if they're not going to attack us we may as well release the prisoners and get out of here while we can.

I race up to where the keys are hanging on from a hook driven into the rocky cliff. I grab them, run to the only occupied cell and peer though the tiny window. A quiet voice comes from within;

"Namiko…? Is that you…?" My heart skips a beat. It's Sakura!

"Yes!" I hiss back "Yes Sakura it's me! I'm here"

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn, but it's just Akari. She makes the sign language we have, meaning 'shut up they'll hear you,' I nod and turn back to the window. I don't say anything else, I just hold up the set of keys in my hand and I hear her gasp;

"Did they really not attack you when you went for them? Every time I tried to make a break for it they beat me up!"

"Shhhhhhhh" I tell her as I sort through the keys, fitting each one into the lock until I finally find the right one. I fit it into the lock, turn it, open the door and rush through with Kanae right behind. Akari stays outside to keep watch.

**Akari's POV**

Ok, now I'm suspicious.

No enemy I've ever come across would let someone simply stroll into their camp and release their prisoners without putting up a fight.

_"AKARI!" Kiko yells._

_"What is it?!" I reply._

_"DON'T LET THEM GO IN THERE! IT'S A-"_

The door slams shut and the lock clicks.

_"Trap…"_ she finishes, trailing off.

"Dammit!" I hear Kanae yell; wow this has got to be the first time she's lost her cool…

"Akari!" Namiko yells "I know you can hear me! Don't come any closer to this cell; I think it may try to trap you too!"

"What about Sakura?!" I yell back; "Is she alright?!"

"She's not even here, it was an illusion. A trap; she melted away as soon as I went to hug her."

I curse under my breath, why them and not me?

"What on earth is going on here?" I mutter under my breath.

_Tep_

Footsteps…

_Tep_

From where though…?

_Tep_

Behind me!

I whip around to face my opponent.

I can't believe my eyes! How?! Why?!

Our enemy is Captain Aizen.

**A/N: Tell me in the comments, how many of you seriously guessed that ending?**

**Probably all of you (LOL)**

**Talk later!**

**Bye now!**

**-Akari**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Akari's POV**

"How could you? Captain Aizen?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, I have to say I'm quite disappointed," He says; "I had thought that you had worked it out already, being that smart girl you'll always find Rangiku ranting about."

"She's always drunk when she says stuff like that!" I growl at him.

"Hmmmmm, well, no matter. Your fate is decided whether you figured it out or not."

"What do you mean?" I reply, I'm scared now, I never thought I'd ever be scared of Captain Aizen.

"I won't bother explain; you will find out soon enough."

I take a step back, preparing to release Hikari; I could get in huge trouble for attacking a captain, but if he attacks me first… I couldn't get in trouble….. Right?

Aizen lifts his hand into the air and then brings it down quickly, his fingers pointing at me. I can hear him muttering some kind of incantation.

The ground seems to sweep out from beneath my feet; I can't talk or even think. I can feel Kiko screaming within me, trying to get in, to help, but I can't to get through to her either. A dark kind of reishi just like the one from before crushes down on me, I can hear a high pitched scream that I think might be me, going on and on, it doesn't stop.

I fade into blackness, screams echoing in my ears and shouts calling my name.

There's nothing I can do.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV**

_1 Day later; Captain's meeting, all captains are present._

"Captain Soi Fon, let us hear your report, what happened to you that you couldn't report to the 12th Division for so long?"

Headcaptain Yamamoto had been receiving reports from the captains all throughout the meeting. Captain Soi Fon is the last one.

I stop daydreaming and open my eyes to look at the 2nd squad captain's back as she faces the Headcaptain, maybe I'll finally find out where Akari has gone. I'll admit it; I'm kind of worried about her, although I know she can take care of herself, she was able to beat me in that sparring match; although I have no idea how.

"Headcaptain, sir." Soi Fon begins;

"I regret to tell you sir; I don't remember anything of the mission up to five minutes into the forest."

You can tell that everyone is shocked; even the Headcaptain opens his eyes a little;

"And what is the next thing you remember?" He questions.

"Waking up in the Squad 4 relief centre, having no idea how on earth I got there." Soi Fon replies.

I decide to speak up;

"And what of your team? Captain Soi Fon?"

She's silent, then she turns to face me and I see a look on her face I've never seen before, pain;

"I regret to inform you all that I have no idea where they are, from what Captain Aizen tells me, I was found alone."

Silence covers the hall like a blanket; I can see Captain Kuchiki staring at Soi Fon, his face filled with shock. Somehow he must've known that Akari was on call.

Then, I remember something else;

"Captain Soi Fon, I sent my third and fourth seats out to the Black Forest on the Headcaptain's orders, did they ever arrive? Or do you not remember?"

She frowns and shakes her head;

"No, my apologies Captain Hitsugaya, but if they did arrive, I don't remember then either, have they not returned to the Squad 10 barracks?"

Everyone turns to look at me, waiting for an answer, I sigh;

"No, they haven't and I've also noticed that your back up soul reaper and also your third seat, Akari Kamiya, has not returned either."

"And you would care about this why?"

"She is my apprentice; until she is taken from my care I am responsible for her."

"No-one ever said that you need to know where she is every second of the day."

I keep my mouth shut, I know when and when not to speak.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I glare at the Squad 2 captain, allowing my actions to speak louder than words. I get the satisfaction of seeing her flinch, it's a small flinch, but it's a flinch none the less.

"That is enough." The Headcaptain's voice echoes throughout the room, everyone goes silent and still, Captain Soi Fon returns to her place.

"I am going to issue a search team from my own squad, the search will last three days, if nothing is found by then, we will have to move on to more pressing matters. If anyone has anything else to say, say it now."

Captain Kuchiki opens his mouth as if to say something, then thinks better of it and shuts it.

No-one says a word.

"Very well then, this meeting is over. Dismissed."

We all walk silently outside to meet our lieutenants, as expected, Rangiku isn't there. With my luck she's probably off drinking at the bar rather than doing her paperwork.

For once, no-one stops me to talk about patrols or missions and I walk back to my barracks alone.

Surprisingly, I'm worried about those girls; Namiko, Kanae and, most of all, Akari.

I'm worried about the search party, what if they don't find them? But for some reason, I'm worried more about what they might find, instead of what they might not.

**Akari's POV**

When I awake, I'm dizzy, really dizzy. When I sit up I feel like I'm gonna be sick, so I stay lying down, looking around from where I am.

Where am I?

It seems like the whole place is made from pale green glass. The ground I'm lying on is cool and smooth; and it seems like I could be able to see though the glass.

This is very strange… how did I get here? And where are Namiko and Kanae, and what about Kiko?

Then it all comes back to me. Now I remember!

Aizen! That traitor! He attacked me and trapped my friends and lord knows where my captain, Sakura and Aido are.

I get up without being sick and move closer to one of the walls, I was right, I can indeed see through this strange glass, I can't see anything right now; it seems to be night-time. The colour of the windows seems familiar…. Where have I seen it before…?

My pendent!

I automatically reach for it, but it's not there.

I look around the entire cell, but it's nowhere to be found.

Then I look around, seeing my prison clearly for the first time, it seems to be a raindrop shape.

Wait a minute… Dark green at the top, pale green at the bottom…. Raindrop shape…. Surface cool and smooth…..

No. it's not possible… is it?

Aizen has trapped me inside my own pendent.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story! Please leave a comment if you want!**

**Peace out!**

**-Akari**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I don't own bleach. I only own Akari, Sakura and Aido. My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae**

_Five Days after the Captain's meeting; Squad 10 Barracks._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV**

"Captain!"

I sigh and look up; Rangiku is standing at the door, a hell butterfly on the back of her hand.

"What is it now Rangiku? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Fine then, if you're going to be like that I won't give you this hell butterfly from Captain Kuchiki."

That gets my attention, the last hell butterfly I got from the Squad 6 captain, it was an update on the search for the missing squad members.

"Just give it to me please; I don't have time for games."

She smirks, as if she knew what I was going to say. She probably did. Rangiku walks over and places the tiny butterfly on the corner of my desk, then she leaves.

I wait until the door has clicked shut then I grab the hell butterfly and open a mind link with it, allowing it to transfer its message into my mind. I hear Captain Kuchiki's voice immediately;

_"Captain Hitsugaya, I regret to inform you that even after an extra two days of searching as requested by myself and you; nothing has been found of any of the five members of the investigation group who were accompanying Captain Soi Fon in the Black Forest. Despite my objections, the Headcaptain has called off the search to deal with other matters. I must offer you my absolute sympathy for your third seat and fourth seat, as well as your apprentice; my daughter. For their spiritual pressures were found at the camp we found abandoned and destroyed. Blood was also found near their reishi. There are several traces of hollow reishi as well. We suspect that the camp was attacked and all the members besides Captain Soi Fon were killed. I am sorry to jump to conclusions but there is no other explanation. Those four girls and one boy are presumed dead. If you would like a full description on the crime scene you can-"_

I cut off the connection and hurl the black butterfly across the room. I don't get it, why do I feel this way? Why am I angry and sad?

Then I realize; those three girls were my friends. Friends and apprentices, I trained them all the same way.

I cared, and still care, about them.

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh… sad!**

**A huuuuuuuuge menos grande sized thank you to Toshiro for writing all of this chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Akari**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own bleach; I only own Akari, Sakura and Aido. My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae**

_Time: One week after the first chapter._

_Place: Squad 4 Relief Centre_

_POV: Byakuya Kuchiki_

"She still hasn't woken up?" A voice behind me asks.

"No." I reply stiffly; "Why do you keep asking me?"

"The same reason you've been sitting there ever since your wounds healed! I'm worried about her!"

I sigh and turn around to face the impatient girl;

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be? Namiko Miyahara?"

"Yeah, I could be trying to get revenge on Aizen right now… Or I could be going to see if my captain is alright… and a heap of other things, but I'm so worried about Kari I just can't leave her."

"Namiko. Maybe you should leave Captain Kuchiki alone. Akari isn't going to wake up just by you standing there."

And now Kanae has showed up, what do I have to do to get some peace around here?

"Yeah I know… but it makes me feel better!"

Kanae sighs audibly;

"Come on Nami; let's go see if Captain Unohana needs any help."

**Rukia's POV**

The wind blows through my hair and rustles the trees behind me. I've always loved this hill; it has the best view of the seireitei. When I'm sad or angry, I come here to calm my emotions. But now, the colours of the flowers seem to be leaking away, as if they're too sad to bloom.

I know I should be apologizing to Kukakku and Ganju right now, but I just don't have the guts or the strength.

I'm too worried about Akari.

When Akai disappeared nearly 20 years ago now, it broke my heart. I've never had a sister. Unless you count Hisana. Which it isn't really fair to count her, because… you know…

"Hey! Rukia!" Comes a yell from behind me, it's Renji, huffing and puffing from running up the hill.

"I just left the captain, Akari still isn't awake, but… is that really her? Is she really back?"

"Yes, it's her." I tell him. "I still can't believe it either."

He sits down beside me and, slowly, the world starts to colour once again.

**Akari's POV**

I can feel someone holding my hand.

Who is it?

Wait… Am I really free? Did Namiko and Kanae really manage to get me out of my pendent?

My eyes flutter open and I see Byakuya sitting at my bedside, his hand is limp; he's asleep.

So I really am free….

Kiko leaps from a ceiling rafter onto my arm;

_"Oh my Gosh! you really are alive!"_

I smirk at her;

_"Did you ever doubt it?"_

_"Actually….. Yes."_

I smile at her;

_"I would hug you, but I can't find the strength."_

Her tiny body shakes with laughter and she curls up on the windowsill; looking like a small, scaly cat.

Now I can hear voices from the hall, getting louder;

"So it's true then? The rumours? Akari Kamiya really is still alive?" Captain Hitsugaya, I'd know his voice anywhere.

"Yes, she's right down this hall. Captain Kuchiki hasn't left her side since his wounds were healed." Lieutenant Kotetsu.

The door opens and the two step inside. As soon as she sees I'm awake, Isane races off to get Captain Unohana, leaving Captain Hitsugaya with me.

I smirk weakly at him;

"Lemme guess; you were worried?"

He smirks back at me;

"Guilty as charged."

I'm shocked; he was actually worried? He was my mentor… I never thought he would ever consider me a friend!

I stay silent for a few minutes, as does he. Then he says;

"You look thinner."

I glare at him;

"Yeah well, 20 or so years locked up in a glass prison will do that to you."

"Sorry."

"I'm kidding, but what else am I supposed to say? 'Thanks I'm glad you noticed'?"

I grin as he suppresses a laugh.

I turn to look out the window, there's not much to see; just a cherry blossom tree and a wall.

"I was worried about you, because I care about you."

I stiffen, he was worried? I look at him. His eyes hide nothing; I can see the pain that must have been haunting him all this time.

"Yeah," I tell him; "I know."

**A/N: OMG! This story is finally done!**

**Hope you guys liked this!**

**I'll be bringing out a small series of one-shots soon, if I have the time.**

**And I won't forget to create a super long story about all our adventures in the soul society.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Akari becomes a captain.**

**Peace out!**

**-AK**


End file.
